Ivy Tamwood
Ivy Alisha Tamwood is living vampire and a third of the Vampiric Charms runner agency. She is 5'10" with Asian features, she has long, black, straight hair and brown eyes with typical living vampire canine teeth. She was born in January 1979, and is bisexual, interested in both male and female romantic relationships. She has a four year degree from the University of Cincinnati in Criminology and graduated at the top of her class. History In the Main Series Ivy is part of Piscary's living vampire bloodline, formerly his scion, and was subjected to his abuse from an early age. Eventually she moved in to the living quarters of Pizza Piscary's with Kisten Felps, where the two struck up an intimate relationship. After Ivy framed her boss Art at the I.S. for murder to avoid sleeping with him, she was partnered with Rachel as a punishment. Ivy developed a keen interest in Rachel and started to fall for her. When Rachel reveals her desire to quit the I.S., Ivy agrees to give her the protection of the Tamwood family name and help her avoid the I.S. assasination attempts in exchange for a wish, however it becomes clear later that this was only a surface motivation, and in actuality she was hoping to develop a romantic relationship with Rachel. Ivy is quite wealthy even though buying her way out of her I.S. contract (unlike Rachel, who simply cut and ran) was extremely expensive. As a result she often pays the bills when Rachel cannot come up with money, and honestly doesn't mind. She is neat and orderly, and cares deeply for Rachel. Rachel has made it clear that she is straight and only wants a platonic relationship with Ivy, though Rachel has allowed Ivy to bite her on two occasions. Ivy has gone back and forth on abstaining from blood, as she is ashamed of her vampiric tendencies and wishes she could live without the blood. In her living arrangement with Rachel she initially appears to be the dominant personality, but it is revealed later that Rachel is in fact dominant, as if Ivy was she would have most likely lost control and bound Rachel (taken her as a vampiric shadow - someone who must do the will of the vampire) at some point. Dominance is vital when living with a vampire, as their instincts play a large part in their actions and they can sometimes act without thinking based on signals that others may not have meant as anything other than an innocent gesture. To prevent misunderstandings and Rachel accidently triggering her bloodlust, Ivy gave her a copy of Rynn Cormel's vampire dating guide, with instructions to do the opposite of anything listed in the book as "attractive" to a vampire. 'Dead Witch Walking' Coming Soon 'The Good, The Bad, and the Undead' Coming Soon 'Every Which Way But Dead' Coming Soon 'A Fistful of Charms' Coming Soon 'For a Few Demons More' Coming Soon 'The Outlaw Demon Wails' Coming Soon 'White Witch, Black Curse' I''n this story Ivy is stilll searching for Kisten's killer. Her and Rachel are also searching for the Banshee Mia, whom Ivy had given her wish from Rachel to. She helps Rachel escape the hospital after the Banshee attack. '' 'Black Magic Sanction' Coming Soon 'Pale Demon' Coming Soon 'A Perfect Blood' Coming Soon! In the Novellas and Short Stories 'Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil' In this story Ivy is the main focus, she is fending off advances from a Undead Vampire and trying to solve a murder while helping Kisten manage Piscary's affairs 'Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel' Ivy does not appear in this story. 'Dirty Magic' In this story Mia Harbor mentions that she was given a leprechuan wish by a vampire. That vampire is Ivy. 'The Bridges of Eden Park' Ivy does not appear in this story. 'The Bespelled' Ivy does not appear in this story. Ley Line Drifter In this story Ivy helps distract a seemlingly crazed Nymph while Jenks helps save a fellow pixie's children from a possessed statue. Powers As a Vampire As a living vampire, Ivy possesses superhuman speed, agility, strength and reflexes. She can sense the emotions in a room if they are strong enough, especially fear which is an aphrodisiac to vampires. She can also pull an aura (which means she is letting her bloodlust get the better of her), and draw in portions of other's auras through intake of blood. As a vampire she can also play on any unbound vampire scar or scars bound to her to produce temporary inhibition loss and sexual desire in the victim. Trivia She owns and uses a cooking apron with inscription "Cook the steak, don´t stake the Cook." Quotes Coming Soon Category:Vampire Category:Characters Category:Main Character